Blackie the Lamb
' Blackie the Lamb' is a really old Noveltoons cartoon black sheep that wears a red sweater. Who is often seen outsmarting Wolfie wolf and protecting other white sheep. Who is a close friend of Spongebob and was the Padawan Learner of Mace Windu. Backstory Blackie is a young black sheep. Who meet Spongebob at an army boot camp, where at first they didn't get along but later, the 2 became good friends, after finishing the camp Blackie was found to be Force Sensitive and when he was brought to the Temple Mace Windu took him in as his Padawan Learner after hearing from SpongeBob about how Blackie handles tough situations. Under his Training Blackie later became a powerful Jedi Knight where and he Windu would go out on dangerous missions and come back without merely a scratch. Then before the Clone Wars, Blackie takes a leave of absences from the Jedi Order, but before leaving, Windu gives Blackie a letter. And then when Blackie is at his homestead, he opens the letter, where Mace wrote to him about how he was proud to have him as a Padawan and that if he were to ever die, then he is take Windu's saber as his own and wield it with pride along with his own. Bio Then one day, Blackie feels his Master's death through the Force, and then later, he receives the warning from Obi Wan to stay away from the temple. Personality Blackie displays a tough character, but is often sarcastic at times. But he knows when to show a level mind in tough situations, and rarely panics or get angry. While there may be times of where he gets frustatrated, he still keeps calm and allows uses his head to figure things out. Physical Appearance Blackie is a black sheep with with fluffy black wool. With medium sized, floppy ears. And grey-purple hooves for hands and feet. Who wears a red wool sweater, as a custom made black shoulder and hip holster/belt setup for his handguns, clips, knife, and a D-ring hook for his Lightsaber. Main Weaponry * M14 Rifle * Double barrel (O/U) 12 gauge shotgun * Colt M1911A1 pistol (nickel plated, pearl grips) * S&W Model 25 Revolver * SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol * H&K P6S pistol * Butterfly Knife * Puce Graflex Lightsaber * His Master's Own Lightsaber. Skills and Abilities Marksmanship: Blackie is a skilled marksman, being able to snipe targets from a long distance with his rifle without using a scope, and is able to dual wield 2 pistols with high accuracy and perform quick reloads while in combat. Intelligence: Blackie is very intelligent, being able to think of methods to get out of tough situations and is able to outsmart the most intelligent villains, often using reverse psychology at his advantage. Lightsaber Combat: '''Blackie is a skilled Lightsaber combatant, due to being Trained by Mace Windu, and is one of many Jedi to use Windu's combat form: '''Vaapad without turning to the Dark Side of the Force, and for other combats, he uses Form V Djem So/Shien. And he has defeated many Sith Lords in combat. And even after the death of Windu, Blackie went to teach certain Jedi Form VII, and teach them how to use it without turning to the Dark Side. Infact, Blackie is considered The Master of Vaapad by the Council. And in some cases, Blackie uses Jar'Kai against the tougher combatants. Blackie has also been shown to still master Lightsaber combat when losing one of his arms, as shown when Ernie cut off his left forearm. Dispute being down to one arm, Blackie stood his ground and was able to counteract Ernie's Lightsaber strikes and knock him over the ledge. Then when he faced Bellwether's Inquisitors, he utilized a unique fighting style using both his Lightsaber and Zeb's Bo-Rifle against them and won. And after taking Mace Windu's saber as his own, he then goes on to using Jar'kai when all else fails. Knifemen Combat: In most cases, Blackie uses a knife in most fights and is very skilled at using a knife. Being able to deliver accurate slashes, jabs, and cuts with it, and has beaten many Knifemen in combat. Force Skills: Blackie is very high in the Force, (almost as high as Mace Windu) where he can destroy an entire army of Droids with his bare Hooves. And is able to Force leap at great distances, and high heights. And uses many Force, Crush, Shatterpoint, Wave, and Grip. And also uses the Force to run at fast high speeds. And in most cases in able to use Jedi Mind tricks to interrogate many beings when he needs info. And is able to sense danger in an other being. Trivia *Blackie made his first appearance in * Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Sheep Category:Tricksters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Hammerer Category:Axmen Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Knifemen Category:Shotgunners Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Cross-dressers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies